


We don't belong here

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the two brave, smart, and fearless leaders of the 100 had flipped roles? Bellamy Blake, the Ark's best young surgeon, and Clarke Griffin, a former guard in training gone rebel with the death of her father, find themselves on the same ship plummeting to earth, and no one stands a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't belong here

As soon as he heard the lock click open, Bellamy Blake knew exactly what was happening. He had known what day they were coming, what time, he knew exactly what the metal band they locked around his forearm would do. As they handcuffed him and led him out of his cell, he knew exactly where they were taking him, and knew the list of every name that would be joining him. Most importantly though, he knew exactly why. And that was the whole problem. He looked around at the other prisoners around him, all struggling against the guards with confused and wild eyes. He wished he could reassure them, tell them what was happening and where they were going. Actually, scratch that idea. Those things would be the opposite of reassuring. He figured plunging toward a radioactive planet in a two hundred year old metal box wasn't exactly calming. Bellamy tried to avoid the eyes of the two guards on either side of him, since apparently just one guard, his gun, and his taser was not enough for a boy with hands cuffed behind his back. He trained his eyes on the floor as he passed a small, skinny teenage girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, not looking like much of a threat, kicked a guard where it hurts, and launched herself down the walkway, yelling back, "Its not my eighteenth birthday yet, bitches!" 

Bellamy couldn't help the smile that lifted the corner of his mouth. They could use someone like her on earth, assuming the hundred of them didn't die off immediately, which was pretty likely. The girl didn't make it far before the very angry guard from before tackled her to the ground, reattaching the handcuffs that Bellamy had no idea how she got off. The sliver of a smile quickly left his face and the guard took out his taser, shocking the girl with what Bellamy was sure had to be more then the standard amount. As she cried out in pain, the panicked kids around her turned to take in the scene of a large guard attacking a girl not more then 15. Some of the kids took this distraction as a chance to try to break free, while others simply broke down into tears, and Bellamy's heart sunk into his chest. They were all just kids, not a single one of them older then 18, all juvenile delinquents. Bellamy Blake was the Council's favorite surgeon and training, and the prodigy of the chief surgeon of the ark, Abby Griffin. Bellamy Blake was a perfect student, and citizen, and Bellamy Blake was 22. He didn't belong here. He shouldn't be here.

Clarke tried to look casual as she stood outside the sky box, looking like she was more interested in sweeping the hall then the screams and curses right on the other side of the door. Each one cut straight into her heart, knowing each one could be Wells. She peeked through the glass door, seeing the hundred kids all struggling against the two guards on either side. Clarke scoffed. Yeah, that was a fair fight. One underfed, weak, terrified teen against two fully armed guards. Cowards. She hissed under her breath, scanning the mass for the tall, dark figure of her best friend. Her eyes landed on that of a different figure, certainly tall but definitely not wells and looking older then the rest.. But that wasn't what was strange about him. He walked up the ramp onto the dropship, his shoulders set back taking long, confident strides. Crazy. Clarke though as she shook the thought out of her head. He wasn't important right now. Only Wells. Only getting onto that dropship, and finally having a chance to fix what she had screwed up so many years ago. As she finally caught sight of her best friend, she took a deep breath, her fingers brushing lightly on the gun that was strapped to her waist. 

There was no good time to do this, no sneaky plan or escape route or disguise or anything but luck as Clarke swiped her key card and entered the sky box. The glass door slid shut behind her, and there she stood, in the far corner of the prison. At this point, the guards were far too distracted by a girl with dark hair, darting between prisoners and guards alike, to notice her. She made a mental note to thank the girl when they got to earth. If they got to earth. Regardless of whether or not the dropship survived its fiery journey to earth, Clarke new this was the only option. She could die alongside her best friend, quickly and relatively painlessly if the dropship failed to reach its destination, or remain here, on the Ark, stripped of her training placement, her friends, left to spend the rest of her days keeping her head down and mouth shut as a janitor. From what she had gotten off her father's laptop, they probably had six months left, at the most. Thelonius Jaha had discovered this, and turned to her father, the chief engineer on the Ark, for a solution. The two were not yet successful in finding one when they were arrested, tried, and floated for their "treason". She and Wells were 17 at the time, and Wells was caught up in the trial and held in custody as a juvenile delinquent. Clarke had known just as much as Wells, but due to her high standing among the guard, and the "graces and generosity" of Abby Griffin (more like preservation of social standing and ego), she was spared, only stripped of her ranks and blackmailed with the threat of her best friends life hanging over her head. Unfortunately for the naive citizens of the Ark, her and Wells were the only two left alive who knew this. Oh, of course, the Council knew, the honorable Chancellor Kane, and his second in command, Abby Griffin, a women she refused to acknowledge was her mother. However, Clarke did not include these in her count. They were less then people to her, willing to hide a secret regarding the fate of every last person on the Ark, willing to kill her father and Jaha. They could suffocate and go to hell, for all she cared. Clarke was going to earth.


End file.
